All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: As Promised... Here's Christmas Fluff (Sorta)


_Soooo…. I wanted to give you all some smut and fluff for Christmas and as a thank you… "Drunk in Love" is my smut fic and here's the fluff…. Once again, thank you and MERRY CHRISTMAS. _

_If you don't celebrate Christmas... Happy Holidays!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own what you recognize! _

Taylor:

It was Christmas day and I could hear my family and friends moving around my house. I wasn't feeling it. I didn't care about the presents, the fact that it was snowing, or any of it. If it hadn't been for my parents and the Bolton's coming into town earlier than planned I wouldn't have any decorations up. That's how out of it I was. When they first hit town I tried to put up a good front, but my mom and Mrs. Bolton read through that with the quickness so I eventually stopped trying. I stopped caring. The one thing I needed on this Christmas holiday was the one thing I couldn't have and the thought alone made me pull the covers over my head and dig myself down even deeper into my emotional dark hole.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there were soft knocks on my bedroom door. I didn't say anything. It was hard to considering that I hadn't opened my mouth to do anything but let out heart wrenching sobs for almost a day. The knocking got louder so pushing through the dryness of my throat and my case of the "just didn't want to" I called out to whoever it was on the other side of the door.

"What…"

"Taylor honey can me and Lucille come in."

"Yes ma'am."

I pulled myself up to sit against my head board as they entered my room my mom sat on my right and Mrs. Lucille came to sit on my left. I looked at both of them and gave them a forced smile.

"Oh, don't give us that forced crap."

"Sorry, Mrs. Lucille…"

"And what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Lucille? It's Lucille."

"I wish she would call your name without putting a handle on it. You're not too old to get it missy."

For the first time in days I let out a genuine laugh. For as long as I could remember my mom and Mrs. Lucille have had this conversation, and it never ceased to tickle me.

"There's that beautiful laugh. We've missed it."

"I couldn't agree more." My mom said while bumping shoulders with me.

"I'm sorry guys; it's just that I miss Troy. I miss my husband."

I looked down at my wedding set and couldn't stop the tears that were starting again.

"This is our first Christmas as a married couple and we're not even together."

Troy and I went to high school together but lost touch after graduation. It wasn't until after I had graduated from college and come back home that we saw each other again. He seemed genuinely unsurprised that I had graduated at the top of my class. I on the other hand couldn't have been more shocked to learn that he had enlisted in the service.

From that moment when we reconnected we became inseparable and soon married. It wasn't long after marrying that he was called to do a tour of duty. It was hard, but with the support of my family and friends I was better than most. It wasn't until Christmas rolled around that I slumped into a seemingly dark depression. The fact that our anniversary would soon be here didn't help matters much.

"I understand honey, and if I know my son like I think I do he's missing you just as much. So you're not alone in feeling what you're feeling."

"Lucille is right, which is why I'm pulling rank. I'm giving you an hour to get it together ma'am and to get out here with the rest of us."

"Mom, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling it. I just don't want to."

"Did you just miss me saying I'm pulling rank? That means you don't have a choice. You have an hour Taylor."

"And if I'm not up."

"I'm sending in Sharpay.

"I'm not scared of Sharpay."

Mrs. Lucille patted my head as she stood up and said "Oh honey, crazy pregnant Sharpay scares us all just a little."

She walked out with my mother closing the door softly behind them and as quickly as they left out, I sunk back into darkness that's named sleep.

.

..

..

.

I covered my eyes as the covers were snatched off of me and light penetrated my eyes.

"Wake the hell up!"

"Huh?" I mumbled out as my eyes adjusted and a heavily pregnant Sharpay came into focus

"Sharpay?"

"In the flesh, now like I said wake the hell up. It's been over an hour so I can officially say that I've been nice today."

"That's good, but I'm not getting up."

"Like hell you're not. My first born is in there asking are you okay. Papa Mac and fine ass Mr. Bolton are worried about you even though they won't say anything. And did I mention that my Zeke is in there baking his cute little ass off and you aren't in there stealing cookies off the baking rack. It's not normal."

"I'm sorry…. I didn't realize that my mood was messing with everybody's holiday."

"Well it is!"

"Okay… I'm up."

I got up and hugged Sharpay.

"Thank you best friend, you're truly the best."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I laughed as I went to the bathroom to shower. I didn't bother with getting out clothes or anything because I knew that as soon as Sharpay told the family I was getting up that she would be back to pick out my clothes.

I was walking out of the bathroom from finally getting my body and my hair dried. I went to the bed were indeed my clothes were laid out. I fingered the lace underwear that was the same color as Troy's eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. I got dressed and went to my vanity to let Sharpay do my hair and makeup. And as much as I hated to admit it, I honestly felt better as I looked at the finished product in the mirror.

"Now, that's more like it. I smell double chocolate chip cookies so I'm going to the kitchen. If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming back for you. Don't make me come back for you."

I just shook my head as she wobbled out of my room. I caught sight of a picture of me and Troy and smiled.

"Well babe, all I really wanted for Christmas is you, but our family and friends are here so since I can't have you, they'll do."

I chuckled and went to my door. I opened it and looked up and directly into the blue eyes of my husband.

"Merry Christmas"

I jumped up and wrapped myself tightly around him.

"You're here!"

I didn't give him a chance to respond as I attacked him with kisses. It wasn't until my God child saying "Ewwww" that I pulled away from him, but not letting go.

"So, are you going to let me go?"

"Never"

"So how am I supposed to give you your gift?"

"All I ever wanted was you…"

He kissed me long and hard.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Bolton."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bolton."

A/n: No beta so sorry for mistakes!


End file.
